


Misunderstanding

by pottymouthno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Lack of Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottymouthno/pseuds/pottymouthno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which their lacking in communication skills causes a catastrophe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

Shouts erupt in the air as seething flames battle one another. Anger and resentment flows in words, hands swinging in an attempt to illustrate meanings, missing its mark and lighting more flames.

Orange’s rage burns and bellows from across the room, attempting to keep distance, yet the burning accusations flood and flow towards the other occupant. Unwilling to allow more than a few words, he shouts and points and shakes in anger, demanding an explanation of this and that, ignoring the other in hopes to release the negativity sparking within him.

Grey’s anger crackles and freezes the air around, near still, breath shallow as words of disappointment and disgust form and break from the assault of the other. Standing tall and strong, hearing, but not listening, his words choke and sputter and lock itself away, no longer willing to speak as his lips tremble. He grits his teeth as he stares at the other, yelling profusely with no indication of backing down, before his arm swings.

BANG!

Then a deafening silence.

“ _I_ didn’t do anything wrong.”

Heavy, pounding footsteps escape past a slamming door, shaking bits of debris from the hole. Orange stands, frozen, eyes wide in shock at the area Grey occupied. He stares, mind struck with anxiety over that display of violence that punctured his home. His gaze shifts to the hole, to the door, then back, before he claps his hands over his ears, squeezes his eyes shut with a mummer of fear before he stumbles into another room, shifting the door to be a crack open.

He lets out a deep sigh, raises his head up high with a whimper as tears flow down his face. Choked sobs tear through the silence and suffocates, squeezes at his heart and lungs. His body quakes in grief and fear, teeth chattering from the cold, as he draws within himself, curling up, arms wrapped around his knees in a vain attempt to solace.

Moments later, just barely aware of how his ears strain for the sound of footsteps to resound through the building, he takes in slow, shallow breaths, concentrating with wide eyes fixed on his knees, his brows furrowing as the _tick tock_ of the clock stomps through his ear drums. He raises his head towards the window, watching the glow of the sun sink further, indicating the day’s light coming to an end, trampling over his heart as he sniffs and rubs away the last of his tears.

He stands slowly, rubbing his hands together to bring back warmth before turning to the room of conflicts. He pauses for a bit to stare at the damage before he walks to the entrance, slips on his shoes and stops at the door, heart thundering. He grasps at the doorknob before opening the door, stepping out and ceasing movement, his breath catches as he stares at Grey before him.

Orange’s body jolts before turning back and running into the house, not minding to close the door or remove his shoes. He rushes towards his sanctuary, heads to the corner, and sinks down, hands clasp against his mouth as he struggles to keep the anger and sadness and dread that engulfed his mind after their fight. He squeezes his hands against his mouth, even as his voice struggles past the cage, shoulders shaking from the shrieking and sobs that slams through his body.

A hand descends on his shoulder and he screeches, slapping the hand away and curls in himself, arms hugging his middle as he shrinks further into the corner, head slamming against the wall. Orange’s body lashes out and shrinks back in as hands try to pry him away from the wall. His mind whirls and alarms ring through his head as the hands become rougher and soon, the hands force him to turn around, and, though he slams his hands forward, the sound of skin upon skin resonates in the air, those rough arms wrap around him tightly like a vice, holding him even as he fight to break loose.

When he loses his fight, Orange lays his head against the body holding him down, breaking into sobs as his fingers curl around the other’s shirt. Just slightly do those arms squeeze him, a show of comfort, calming him slightly.

They sit there embracing one another, the sounds of sniffling and ragged breath quiets as the time passes, the calm floods the room. Grey shifts, slowly releasing Orange as he goes to sit in front of the other, watching as Orange wipes away remnants of the tears that passed. Grey inhales before clenching his teeth and looking away from the sight of the young man before him. His hands clench against his lap before he turns to stare at the other in the eyes.

“I didn’t do it.”

The firmness in his voice and the directness of the stare captures Orange, his body sagging with relief.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“ _Really, really?_ ”

“Really, really.”

Orange sniffles loudly and exaggeratingly before beaming with a sheepish smile, and a nervous laugh. He blinks, tears flowing with relief as he lets out another laugh. Grey smiles lightly at that display.

Grey raises his hands and reaches towards him, causing a flinch to escape Orange. The arm falls back to his side quickly as he stares at Orange's closed eyes.

He shuffles over to Orange’s side, leaving some room between them before he lets out a sigh.

“I’m sorry, Shouyou.”

Shouyou’s body trembles, sniffles and whimpers escaping him before he turns towards Grey, and shifts closer, leaning his head against Grey’s shoulder, and holding onto the fabric by his face as he sobs against the other.

Grey leans his head onto the other’s, muttering apologies again and again as his eyes stings from the reassurance of the other’s presence.

“’M sorry, too, Tobio.”


End file.
